Mermaid Melody New Vestroia
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: The mermaid princesses and villians go to New Vestroia by accident. The mermaid Princesses become friends with the resistance and the villians team up with the Vexos. Rated for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Melody: New Vestroia: A マーメイドメロディーぴちぴちピッチピュア (MMPPP) +爆丸バトルブローラーズ ニューヴェストロイア (Bakugan: New Vestroia) crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or Bakugan

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Surrender Mermaid Princesses!" Yuri cackled. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were trapped in a corner surrounded by the Yuri, Eriru, and Maria. "Give up those pearls now! The seas belong to us, the dark lovers!" Maria laughed. "Stupid stupid stupid mermaid princesses!" Eriru taunted. Yuri glared at Eriru, "Stop acting like an idiot Eriru!" she snapped. Lucia and Hanon looked at each other, "Oh no, how are we going to get out now?" Lucia asked. "I don't know Lucia, but I am not going to give up!" Hanon told her. "Me neither! I'm not going to give up!" Rina shouted. The mermaids clutched their microphones. Maria smiled smugly. "Well, I see the mermaid princesses are clutching their mikes, what a stupid idea." Eriru twirled around, "Agree! Agree! Agree!" Yuri walked over to them and just as she was about to take their mikes, Caren arrived, "Stop right there!" She shouted. Yuri, Eriru, and Maria turned around and saw Caren smiling proudly. "Caren!" Rina exclaimed. Yuri trembled with fear, "Y-You were supposed to be defeated by Izuru! What are you doing here?" She asked. Caren ignored Yuri and flipped her hair and started singing Legend of the Mermaid. "_Nanairo no Kaze wa hikaru te_!" She sang. "_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta!"_

The 3 suyo were moaning and groaning. "Make it stop!" Maria shouted. "It's making my ears bleed!" Yuri screamed. Eriru's head was twirling and turning. "Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" she yelled. Hippo came running in and saw Caren singing. "Good for you Caren!" Hippo complimented. When Caren was done with the song, she winked and shouted, "Cutie Hot Pitch!" Lucia, Hanon, and Rina ran to her. "Great job Caren!" Hanon said to her. Hippo reverted back into his penguin form and waddled over to the mermaid princesses. "Let's get out of here before Gackto comes." he said. The mermaid princesses nodded. Just as they started to run though, Gackto came along with Izuru. "You five aren't going anywhere." He slashed his rose rope at them. "That is an electrical rope!" Hippo shouted. Yuri grinned evilly. "Kya ha ha ha! You can't go anywhere now!" She laughed. "AHHHHHH!" The four mermaid princess screamed as the shock touched their skin. "You and the pearls will be ours." Gackto cackled. Suddenly, a flash of light came in front of them. "Is it Aqua Regina?" Rina asked. A hole then opened in front of them. "What is that hole?" Lucia asked. "I'm going in!" Hanon ran to the hole and went in. "I'm going in too!" Caren shouted and followed her. "Guys! Come back!" Lucia, Rina, and Hippo ran after them. "Hmmm, this seems interesting, I will follow as well." Gackto jumped in. Yuri, Maria, and the other dark lovers screamed, "Gackto-sama!" and they jumped in as well into the hole. Soon, the hole closed up.

Hanon opened her eyes and sat up, "Where am I?" She mumbled. She looked around; it was all green and peaceful. "Where are Lucia, Rina, Caren, and Hippo?" She stood up and walked around. "Don't any human's live here?" she asked. She held her mike and continued walking around. "This transformation takes up too much energy, I'm gonna take my human form." A bright blue flash surrounded Hanon for a couple of seconds and disappeared. "That's better." Hanon smoothed her skirt out and continued walking. Soon, a ball hit her head, "Ouch!" She whined. The ball fell to the ground and popped out. "Well, excuse you human!" It rudely said. "Excuse yourself for talking rudely to a lady like me!" Hanon snapped at the ball that was in front of her feet. "Who are you calling yourself a lady? A real lady would not wear a dress that goes above her knees." He looked up at her skirt. Hanon blushed and picked up the ball, "Don't look up there pervert!" She snapped at it. "I'm not a pervert!" The ball snapped back. Hanon stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, how did you get here to Vestroia?" The ball asked her. Hanon looked confused, "This is Vestroia?" She asked. The ball nodded. "Well, I was in another place and a hole came and I went in because I wanted to know what it was." Hanon explained. The ball nodded, "I see, my name is Robotallion, I am an aquos bakugan. What is your name?" The ball asked. Hanon smiled, "My name is Hanon Hosho." She told the bakugan. The bakugan stood there, puzzled for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I saw a couple of humans here on Vestroia." The bakugan said. Hanon's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked. Robotallion nodded. "Let's find them then!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the resistance was chilling out in the car while Mira was serving them. "Mira-chan…" Dan Kuso cooed. "Stop calling me Mira-chan!" The orange haired vestal grumbled. "I'm not a maid at Akihabara!" She took the plates back to the kitchen. "You shouldn't say that Dan, you're dating Runo." Shun reminded him. "You're right, but Mira's hot! Hot as Runo!" He sighed dreamily. "Dan, snap out of your daydream! I think I hear Vexos coming!" Drago warned. Dan immediately snapped out. "You say Vexos are here?" He stood up. "Let's beat the crap out of them Drago!" Dan took the pyrus bakugan and left.

TBC

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid Melody: New Vestroia

A Mermaid Melody x Bakugan: New Vestroia Crossover Fanfic

Ch.2-Where are we?

Sayuri Lapis: This is chapter 2 of Mermaid Melody: New Vestroia. Enjoy and I do not own Mermaid Melody or Bakugan.

"Ugghhh…" Lucia groaned. She opened her eyes and saw herself in the middle of a place she never saw before. It looked like the meadows. "What is this place? I never saw it before." She looked around. "Hanon? Rina? Caren? Hippo? Where are all of you?" She muttered. She looked down at herself. She was still transformed but her outfit was all dirty. "Eww…I have to transform back into my normal clothes." A pink flash arose upon her and she was back into her school uniform. "I'll have a look around." She told herself. Lucia started walking around. "It doesn't seem like home." She said. Suddenly, she tripped over a penguin. "Ouch!" She cried. "Huh? Lucia?" The penguin asked. "Hippo! I'm so glad you're safe!" Lucia cried and hugged the little penguin. "Ow! Yeah, where is everyone?" Hippo asked. "I don't know Hippo." Lucia answered. "We must start looking for them right now and find out what this place is." Hippo said. Lucia nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Gaito and the dark lovers were on the ground. "Ouch!" Eriru whined. "Move it!" Maria snapped. "Gaito-sama, what is this place?" Yuri asked. "I don't know, but it seems very interesting." Gaito said. He and the dark lovers walked all over the place. "Gaito-sama, there's a city." Izuru pointed. The dark lovers turned to Izuru's direction and saw a city not so far from them. "Let's go check it out then." Maria said. "Maria's right, let's go, we'll find out where we are." Yuri said.

Dan and his dragonoid then arrived, "Huh? Where's the Vexos?" The pyrus brawler asked. "I thought I sensed a Vexos member around here." Drago said. "Well, I don't see any." Dan said. The dragonoid then shook a little. "I sense it again!" He exclaimed. "What do you sense?" Dan Kuso asked.

"It's not a Vexos member I sensed. It's something else, something came into Vestroia!" Drago told Dan. "What came into Vestroia?" The brown haired boy asked. "I don't know, but something came in." Drago answered. "Well, we need to tell the gang then." Dan told the pyrus bakugan. Drago nodded, "I agree. Let's go back." Dan and Drago then walked back to the resistance car. While they were walking back, Drago noticed something. "Is there something wrong Drago?" Dan asked. "I see a body over there." He flew out of Dan's hand. "Wait! Don't leave me!" the pyrus brawler cried. Drago gasped when he saw the body.

Caren awoke to a sound, and saw a red ball hovering above her. "Hmm…?" She moaned. She then saw Dan Kuso approach her. "Huh? Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Dan Kuso." Dan answered the purple mermaid. "Um Ma'am, what is your name?" Drago asked. Caren's eyes widened, "A toy can talk?" She asked. Dan nodded, "Yep, they're called Bakugan, they live here in Vestroia." He told Caren. The purple mermaid looked away. "I'm not telling my name to a Bakugan ball." she snapped. "Wow, she seems pretty aggressive." Dan whispered to Drago. Caren then looked at Dan. "What did you say?" She yelled. "Nothing about you." Dan lied. The purple haired girl looked around, "What is this place?" She asked. "You are in Vestroia." Dan answered.

Drago then hovered in front of her. "How did you get here? This place isn't for regular humans." He told her. Caren stood up, "I remember there was a portal in Gaito's castle and I went in with Lucia, Hanon, Hippo, and Rina." Caren explained. "Wait, a portal in the human world?" Dan asked. Caren nodded. "After I went in, I guess I slept for a while and you guys found me." She told them. "But who created the portal for you guys to enter?" Drago asked. The purple mermaid shrugged. "Hey, what's your name? If you don't want to tell it to Drago, tell it to me then." Dan said. "Fine, my name is Caren." She muttered. "Caren is a pretty name." Dan told her.

The purple mermaid then looked at the pyrus bakugan. "What's his name?" She asked. "Oh, he is the Neo Dragonoid, but you can call him Drago." Dan told her. "Nice to meet you Caren, my name is Drago." Drago introduced himself. "Ok, Dan and Drago, you have to get me out of here and help me find my friends." Caren said. Dan nodded, "We'll help any girl as long as she's cute." he said. "What?" Caren asked. "Nothing. Let's go to my place" Drago told her. "Ok." Caren answered.

"This is what you found?" Hanon asked the tiny aquos bakugan. Robotallion nodded. "A car? I need to find my friends you idiot!" Hanon yelled at the bakugan. "Well, this is the only thing I could find that has humans living in there." Robotallion told her. "You are asking to be thrown to the end of this place." Hanon snapped. "Well, there aren't any other humans except them." The aquos bakugan told her. Before Hanon could answer, her tummy growled. "I'm hungry." She moaned. "Well, there is bakugan food." Robotallion told her. "Ugghh…You guys aren't human." Hanon muttered. "Well, go into the car. It won't hurt to ask for food." Robotallion urged her. Hanon rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. "Fine." She muttered. Just then, Baron went out of the door and knocked Hanon over. "Ouch!" Hanon whined. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry, are you all…" He stopped and blushed when he looked down at Hanon. Hanon looked at Baron's face and then down at herself.

She noticed her blue panties were showing under the red shadow of her skirt. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She screamed. She stood up and kicked Baron. "Oof." Baron moaned. "Baron, is there something wrong?" Mira asked. "Yeah." Baron groaned. Mira arrived and saw Hanon. "Who are you?" The vestal teen asked the blue haired girl. "Um…I'm Hanon Hosho, I can explain what happened." She told Mira. Mira studied Hanon's face and her body. "Sure, come inside." Hanon walked in and followed Mira, who was dragging Baron.

Soon, Hanon and Mira arrived and they saw Shun and Ace sitting together. Ace looked at Hanon, "Mira, who is she?" The male vestal asked. "Her name is Hanon." Mira answered. The vestal girl looked at Hanon. "You look hungry, would you like to eat?" She asked. The blue haired girl nodded. Shun Kazami looked at Hanon. "Who are you?" He asked. "Hanon." The blue haired girl answered. "Mira, why did you bring a stranger here?" Ace asked. "She wanted to explain something to me." The Subterra brawler told him. Ace looked at Hanon. "Are you a human?" He asked. Hanon nodded and blushed as she looked at Ace. _He looks so cool along with that green suited guy. _She dreamily thought. "I don't think she's listening to you Ace, she looks dreamy." Shun pointed out.

Mira came back with breakfast leftovers for Hanon. "Hanon, I got you some food to eat." Mira placed the tray in front of her. Hanon snapped out of her daydream and looked at Mira. "Thanks uh…what's your name?" She asked the vestal. "Mira." The subterra brawler answered her and smiled. "You don't look like you're a vestal, you look like a human." Mira pointed out. Hanon started eating "That's what I wanted to explain to you, along with why I kicked that dorky little douchebag." She mouthed and pointed to Baron, who was on the floor, unconscious. Ace snickered and tried to cover his mouth. Mira then sat down. "So, what brings you here?" She asked. Hanon took a deep breath, "Well, I was in a place, in the middle of a battle with some enemies and we were trying to rescue a friend." She started. "Well, continue." Ace told her. "And all of a sudden, a portal emerged right out of nowhere. I wanted to go in because I wanted to know what it was, and the time I went in. I was flying in the middle of what kind of looked like flashing lights. Then, I guess I was out for a while, until I woke up. I found a talking ball." Before she could continue though, Robotallion then emerged. "I found her, and she was lost, she asked me if I saw other people and I led her to here." The aquos bakugan explained. "Ok, then can you explain to me why you kicked Baron?" Mira asked. "Who's Baron?" Hanon asked.

Mira pointed to him on the floor. "Ok, I kicked Baron because he ran into me and he looked at my panties." Hanon said. Mira glared at Baron, "Baron…" She growled. Baron's eyes then opened and he stood up, "I'm really sorry for running into you and looking at your underwear ma'am, will you forgive me?" The haos brawler asked her. Hanon nodded, "Ok." She answered him. "By the way, what is your name?" Baron asked her. Hanon smiled, "My name is Hanon Hosho." Baron then blushed, "My name is Baron Letroy." Baron told her. Abruptly, the door opened. "I'm home!" Dan Kuso called. "Oh Dan! Did you battle a Vexos member?" Ace asked. "No, but I found a purple haired girl." Dan called out. _Purple? _Hanon thought. _Could it be?_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mermaid Melody: New Vestroia

A Mermaid Melody x Bakugan: New Vestroia Fanfic

Ch.3-Enemy approached

**Sayuri Lapis: Our heroes and heroines may sing a song in this chapter. See for yourself. I don't own Bakugan or Mermaid Melody. **

Lucia and Hippo were tired of walking. "Where is everyone?" We were searching them for hours!" The pink mermaid complained. "I don't know, I don't wanna walk anymore." Hippo whined. They both sat down on the ground. "I wanna go home." Lucia groaned. "We're not even near home." Hippo told Lucia. "Does this place have a name?" Lucia asked. "I don't know." Hippo answered. Lucia looked around her area until she noticed something tiny in the corner. "I think I see something Hippo." Lucia told the penguin. "Really?" Hippo squinted. "It looks like a city." Lucia observed. "You're right!" Hippo exclaimed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucia asked. Hippo jumped up and down, "Let's go!" He exclaimed.

The dark lovers were now in a city. "Hmm...So this is it." Gaito muttered. "It looks like the human world." Yuri pointed out. "But there's something wrong about their eyes, they don't look like human eyes." Izuru pointed out. "Izu-tan is right right right." Eriru said. "Then it's not the human world." Yuri muttered. Maria walked over to a young vestal girl. "Hi there." Maria smiled at the little girl. The little vestal girl looked nervous. "I won't hurt you. I just want to ask whatever this place is." Maria assured her and touched the little girl's hand. The little girl screamed because of Maria's hand temperature and ran away. "Wow…Maria scared the girl away." Izuru said. "That's the snow woman for you." Yuri said. "Shut up!" Maria yelled.

Everyone stared at the dark lovers. "Sorry, Sorry." Yuri apologized. "Um, where are we?" Izuru asked. "You are in Vestal." One woman growled. "Vestal?" Gaito asked. The woman nodded. Soon, the people went back to their jobs. "Hmm…Vestal…" Gaito stared into the sky. _Well, we know where we are. Now let's find the mermaid princesses._ He thought. "Gaito-sama, I sense a mermaid princess." Izuru said. "Hm? You found a mermaid princess?" Gaito asked. Izuru nodded. "I am leaving this all to you Eriru." Gaito looked at one of the suyo. Before Izuru could speak, Eriru fluttered away.

Rina finally awoke and looked around, finding clues to where she is. She looked around and saw a large dome rock. _What's this? _She thought. She touched the rock. Rina looked around. "This place looks lush, compared to home." She muttered. Saying that brought back memories to her country, her country was destroyed by Gaito's harsh storms. Tears then started to come out of the green mermaids' eyes. She then saw something far away. "Is that a pond?" She asked herself. She ran as fast as she could to it.

"Caren!" Hanon exclaimed as she saw her standing in the front of the door. "Hanon!" Caren exclaimed as well. Both mermaids ran up and hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're safe." Caren sobbed. "Same thing with me." Hanon told the purple mermaid. Dan and Mira saw them hug each other. "Wait, you know each other?" Dan asked. Both girls nodded. "We are best friends." Hanon said. "Very close." Caren added. Shun and Ace looked at Caren and Hanon. "Did she come inside the portal?" Ace asked Dan. "Drago and I found her sleeping on the ground." The brown haired boy told the vestal. Caren looked at Hanon. "Did you find Lucia, Rina, and Hippo?" She asked the blue haired girl.

Hanon shook her head. "Tried to, but I could not find them." she said. "Other girls?" Baron asked. Hanon looked at Baron. "Yes, did you find any of them?" She asked. Baron shook his head. Caren then looked at Dan. "We have to find them before it's too late." The purple mermaid told him. "Why?" Ace asked. Caren looked at Ace. "I think Gaito came into Vestroia." Caren said. "Oh no! We have to find them." Hanon exclaimed. "Who's Gaito?" Mira asked. "Gaito is an evil man who wants power over the seas." Hanon told him. "Power? What kind of Power?" Baron asked. "Our princess pearls! He and his minions are trying to get them and over throw the goddess of the sea, Aqua Regina." Hanon told him. "Wait, are you sea people?" Dan asked. Caren shot Hanon a dirty look. "Well, we are mermaids." Hanon lowly said. "Mermaids?" Baron's eyes widened. Caren nodded. "Now that you know we are mermaids, we're going to turn into sea foam." Caren muttered. "No!" Dan exclaimed. "That's not true!"

Hanon looked at Dan. "It's true." The mermaids closed their eyes prepared to be sacrificed. But nothing happened. Hanon opened her eyes. "Why didn't we turn into foam?" She asked Caren. Caren shrugged. Hanon looked at Dan. "Who are you?" She asked. The pyrus brawler smiled, "My name is Dan Kuso. I am a pyrus brawler. Here's my Bakugan, Drago." He told the blue mermaid. Hanon looked at Drago. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's scary." Drago said. "I have one like that too. What are they called?" Hanon asked. "They're called Bakugan." Baron answered. "I wasn't asking you pervert." Hanon snapped at the pink haired vestal. "Pervert?" Caren asked Hanon. "Baron Letroy looked at my panties, stay away from him." Hanon told the purple eyed girls. Caren looked at Mira, Ace, and Shun. "Who are you guys?" She asked. "I'm Mira Clay." The orange haired vestal answered. "I'm Ace Grit." The other vestal said. "I'm Shun Kazami." The human brawler answered. Caren then looked at Baron. "You're Pervert Letroy?" She asked. "It's Baron Letroy!" Baron shouted. "Ok, Baron. You don't have to yell." Hanon whined. "What's going on here?" Robotallion asked as he entered. "Oh Robotallion, meet my friend Caren." Hanon told the tiny aquos bakugan. Caren looked at the tiny Bakugan ball in her hand. "You have one of these so called Bakugan balls too?" She asked. Hanon nodded. "Do all of you have these?" Hanon asked the vestal and humans. "Yes." Ace said and whistled. Soon, a line of Bakugan came and went to their masters. "This is Darkus Percival." Ace said. "This is Haos Nemus." Baron said too. "This is my bakugan. Ventus Ingram." Shun said. "It's nice to meet you." Ingram told the purple mermaid. "Caren, this is my Bakugan, Subterra Wilda." Mira introduced it. "Hello Caren." Wilda said. "And this is my bakugan. Pyrus Neo Dragonoid." Dan told Hanon and Caren.

Caren looked at Robotallion. "Can I have a Bakugan?" She asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure we can get you one. But it will be difficult." Ace said. Caren looked sad. "Don't worry Caren. We'll get you a Bakugan." Dan assured her. Caren looked at Dan. "Really?" She asked. Dan winked. "Yep!" He then looked around. "Where's Marucho?" He asked. "He went somewhere." Ace answered. "Is he still upset?" Dan asked. Mira nodded. "He went to find a Bakugan." She told the pyrus brawler. "I wanna go to Vestal." Dan whined. "Sure, doesn't that sound good Caren and Hanon?" Mira asked. Both of the mermaids nodded.

Lucia and Hippo were soon in Vestal. "What is this place?" Lucia asked. "It looks like a human town." Hippo answered. "It doesn't look like a human town. Look at their eyes." Lucia pointed. Hippo looked at the humans. "You're right. Their eyes are different." the penguin said. "Mommy! Look there's a talking penguin toy." A little vestal boy said to his mom. "Ahh! Lucia hold me!" Hippo said to the pink mermaid. Before the mom turned around, Lucia picked up Hippo. The Mom then looked at Lucia. "Um…The Penguin is a toy." Lucia said. The mom and boy then walked away. "Phew!" Hippo said as she placed him down. "Why don't you transform into a human?" Lucia asked. "Too much power." Hippo said. As they were walking, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Eriru. "Oh no!" Hippo sweated. Eriru saw Lucia. "Eriru!" Lucia exclaimed. "Well, Well, if it isn't it the pink pearl princess!" Eriru laughed. "I won't let you take my pearl!" Lucia screamed.

Suddenly, the townspeople stopped and murmured to each other on what's going on. Eriru spun around and her scary face appeared. "You won't get away with this!" She screamed. "Lucia! Transform!" Hippo shouted. Lucia nodded and opened her pearl. "Pink Pearl Voice!" She shouted. Soon, Lucia was surrounded by pink light. She transformed and wore a short pink frilly dress and long blond pigtails. "Ha! I will take you and the pearl to Gaito-sama!" the suyo cackled.

Soon, the resistance arrived to Vestal. "That's weird, Vestal is usually busy, but why is it quiet?" Baron asked. "Look over there! There seems to be some commotion." Mira pointed. "Let's check it out!" Dan said. There was a huge crowd and they could not seem to make their way in. "Lucia!" Hanon and Caren gasped. "Wait!" The resistance cried. Lucia saw Hanon and Caren make their way into the crowd. "Caren! Hanon!" Lucia exclaimed. Eriru spun back around. "Oohhh….3 at once. Gaito will be happy once I capture you!" Eriru giggled and spun back to her mean face. "Gaito…" Shun muttered as he was thinking. Hanon and Caren looked at each other. "Purple Pearl voice!" Caren shouted. "Blue Pearl Voice!" Hanon shouted. Soon, the girls were transformed. "Hanon! Caren!" Mira shouted as she was trying to make her way into the crowd. "With our Pichi Pichi Voices, we are going to crush you!" They shouted. Eriru chuckled, "I would like to see you do that."

The three girls looked at each other and nodded. "Nanairo no…" Before they continued, Eriru shot water balls at them and stuck them to the floor. "You're mine now." She chuckled. "No…" Hanon gasped. "I'm sorry Lucia…" Caren apologized. "We should have come sooner."

Lucia smiled, "its ok." The three girls closed their eyes and soon, a sparkly flash arrived, making the entire city faint, except the resistance and Eriru. "Lucia-sama…" The sparkly flash said. Lucia recognized the voice. "Aqua Regina-sama!" She exclaimed. "I am terribly sorry for dragging you into this mess. Apparently, a portal was accidently made and you went in it, leading you to this place." The goddess told her. "It's ok." Lucia told her. The resistance looked at the shine. "Who is she?" Dan asked. "I don't know, but she looks beautiful." Baron said. Aqua Regina then looked at the resistance, "Danma, Shun, Ace, Baron, and Mira." She started. "Wah! She knows our names!" Baron exclaimed. Mira walked up to the mermaid goddess. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Aqua Regina." The spirit answered the subterra brawler. "Are you a goddess?" Ace asked. Aqua Regina nodded and looked back at Lucia, Hanon, and Caren. "I will give you something else to help you fight Gaito and a new villain." She told them. She put out her wand and sparkly fireballs came at their hands. "What are they?" Hanon asked. "They are Bakugan. One for each of you. Gauntlets come along also" She told them. "I finally have a Bakugan!" Caren happily said. Aqua Regina smiled. "I will also grant each of you a song." She told them and looked at the resistance. "You shall sing too. I shall give you microphones. Keep them with you at all times."

The resistance then put their hands out and saw a microphone appear in their hands. "Wow!" Shun exclaimed. "Good Luck!" Aqua Regina said as she faded away. The girls then stood up and looked at the resistance. "Come on! Let's sing!" Hanon told them. The resistance nodded and ran to them. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live start!" They shouted. "Starlight! Hikari No!" Lucia sang. As they were singing, Eriru was spinning her head over and over. "Ohhh….Damn it!" She screamed as she disappeared. When she was gone, they stopped singing and Lucia looked at her Bakugan ball. "This is a Bakugan?" She asked. The ball then popped out. "Wah! It popped out!" Lucia exclaimed. "Hello Lucia, I am the Pyrus Pink Pearl Dragonoid. I look forward to being with you." It said. The pink mermaid smiled. "I shall call you Pinku." She told the bakugan ball. She put on her pink gauntlet. "It looks cool." She said.

TBC


End file.
